pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Machine Gun
|type = Primary |lethality = 5 |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 55 (Current) |cost = Obtained by completing the tutorial |Level required = 1 |attribute = |released = 2.0.0 |theme = Classic/Default |number = 3}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Best Friend. The Machine Gun, formerly known as the "Simple Machine Gun" and "Best Friend" (ordered from newest to oldest), is a Primary Weapon. As of 8.2.1, the Machine Gun can be utilized in multiplayer and is now used as a starter primary for beginners. Earlier, it could only be accessed in Arena, Campaign, and Deadly Games modes. Appearance It is a synthetic black submachine-gun, with a red firing selector near the center. It has a shoulder stock and a straight magazine. Strategy It has low damage, high rate of fire, medium capacity and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *This weapon is fairly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *The Machine Gun has a small magazine size. Take cover when reloading or finish off the target with a secondary weapon, such as the Pixel Gun or the Signal Pistol. *Try to replace this weapon as soon as possible as this is very underpowered when going against armored (steel or above) players Counters *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the Simple Shotgun. *Users of the Machine Gun won't have very much staying power, as the weak damage will impede them from entering too many fights. Retaliate when they reload, or use a stronger weapon like the Desert Eagle *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *if you are an experienced player that has created a new account and is playing with newbies, use your skills to your advantage as starters are normally very unexperienced. Recommended Maps Only for Low level players: * Pool Party * Colosseum Equipment Setups Use this with a backup such as the Hitman Pistol if you run out of shots, and a sniper rifle. Trivia * The Machine Gun is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2 due to the full stock added. *This was added into the Armory as a beginner weapon in the 8.2.1 update. *The Machine Gun was known as the Simple Machine Gun prior to the 12.5.0 update, which was known as the Best Friend prior to the 10.1.0 update. *As of the 10.2.0 update, this weapon now has a different noise, as coming from a muffler. **The firing SFX sounds similar to the weapons in Nintendo's Splatoon. *In the 10.5.1 update, this weapon got shaded. * In some modes/minigames, the can be occasionally found as a pick-up. * As of 12.5.0, the firing sound has been changed again, making it realistic. * In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon's efficiency was changed to 5 and was given a combat level of 3. ** However, this is reversed back to what it is before. *In a limited time brawl, this weapon was replaced by a similar weapon with an efficiency of 30. This weapon is known as the Cyber Machine Gun. *Its magazine capacity was increased to 50 rounds on use. *It is wrong to refer this gun as a machine gun, due to the real-life HK MP5 being a submachine gun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Pick-Ups Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Common Category:Battle Royale Weapons